Flowers
by rebel-fetus
Summary: Hey, each flowers does have their own meaning. Kumpulan drabbles BTS (Bangtan Boys) dengan berbagai pairing, characters, maupun genre dan rating. A new project in 2015, hopefully you would like this :) ((COMPLETED))
1. Sunflower (J-Hope centric)

Flowers.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings. Genre, pairing, dan rating bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

(( ps : i'm not really really love flowers, but I found it cute when I googled about the meaning of many flowers, so I decided to write this project. ))

.

.

.

Chapter 1, _because you're shining the way you truly are _: J-Hope -centric (hinted namseok) (671 words)

Rating : G (sangat ringan untuk dibaca karena hanya mengandung unsur umum.)

Genre : general, friendship (AU! Chilhood)

Prompt : _Sunflower because you're precious_.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Hoseok hanyalah seorang bocah berusia 4 tahun yang cerah — seperti matahari.

.

Hoseok kecil jarang sekali menangis. Bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Walaupun ia jatuh dari sepeda, walaupun ia digigit anjing karena sengaja menggonggong memancing kemarahan seekor anjing _bulldog_ besar, walaupun teman-temannya terkadang mengejek ia seperti badut yang tak pandai melucu, Hoseok hanya mengeluarkan sedikit airmata.

Orang tuanya bahkan sedikit was-was jikalau anak bungsu mereka itu mengidap kelainan jiwa. Pernah sekali mereka membawa Hoseok ke seorang psikiater, tetapi mereka hanya mendapat jawaban dengan senyum lembut sang psikiater, "putra anda tidak mengidap kelainan jiwa apapun".

Hoseok kecil menjalani harinya dengan penuh keceriaan. Ia selalu tersenyum, tertawa, dan bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Bahkan Hoseok sering kali menghibur temannya yang bersedih.

Sang kakak pernah bertanya padanya, "apa yang membuatmu jarang menangis, Hoseok-ah?" Dan Hoseok menjawab dengan senyum lebarnya, menekankan salah satu kebahagiaannya adalah bunga matahari yang sering kakaknya bawa ke rumah, karena mereka cerah sepertiku, ucap Hoseok.

Keluarga Jung akhirnya memutuskan untuk menanam bunga matahari di pekarangan belakang rumah mereka, merawatnya bersama, dan yang paling antusias tentu saja Hoseok.

.

"Hoseok-ah? Kau dimana?" Namjoon berlari mencari sahabatnya ke sekeliling taman, tapi nihil hasil, Hoseok tidak disana. Namjoon kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah keluarga Jung, dimana nyonya Jung sekarang sedang duduk di teras rumah ditemani secangkir teh hijau.

"Permisi, nyonya Jung. Apakah Hoseok ada dirumah?" bocah 5 tahun itu bertanya sopan.

"Ah Namjoon! dia ada di belakang, sedang menanam _matahari_ baru." Nyonya Jung tersenyum lembut.

Namjoon hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil lalu segera berlari ke pekarangan belakang rumah keluarga Jung, menemukan Hoseok sedang terduduk disana, dengan mata berair, mencoba mencabut salah satu _matahari_nya yang mati layu.

Namjoon menghentikan larinya, terdiam beberapa meter di belakang Hoseok, memperhatikan. Hoseok terlihat sangat menyatu dengan banyak _matahari_ yang tumbuh tinggi di sekitarnya. Menyatu, karena Namjoon masih ingat Hoseok pernah bilang padanya bahwa _Matahari_ adalah segalanya bagi Jung Hoseok.

"Maaf aku tidak merawatmu dengan baik, maafkan aku." Hoseok mengusak matanya sedikit kasar.

Namjoon sedikit terkejut, meskipun ini bukan kali pertama ia melihat Hoseok menangis, baginya tetap saja bocah _matahari_ itu berbeda dari biasanya, yang cerah, kini ibaratkan bagai awan menutupinya, cahayanya tertutup sedikit karena tangisnya.

"Hoseok?..." Namjoon mendekat, menepuk bahu Hoseok pelan. Hoseok menengok ke atas, mendapati Namjoon berdiri dengan senyum yang berbeda.

Terlihat, memberi semangat?

Hoseok lalu bangun, menepuk-nepuk celananya yang terkena tanah, lalu mengusap airmatanya. Ia tidak boleh menangis di depan siapapun, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan sedih, kau masih punya beratus-ratus biji _matahari_ baru."

Hoseok balas tersenyum, kini lebih cerah, dan Namjoon rasa 2 _matahari_ yang mana satu sedang berada jauh diatas mereka dan satu lagi tumbuh banyak di pekarangan rumah Hoseok, terlihat lebih redup dibanding senyum Hoseok saat ini.

.

3 tahun mereka bersahabat, kini mereka sudah berumur 8 tahun, semakin besar. Hoseok dan keluarganya masih dengan rutin memelihara _matahari_ yang tumbuh banyak di pekarangan mereka, sedangkan keluarga Namjoon kini membeli banyak tanaman herbal.

Hoseok sering bercerita padanya, saat ia merasa sedih, ia akan pergi ke _matahari-matahari_nya, berkeluh kesah pada mereka, dan Hoseok menjelaskan dengan wajah cerah, "Melalui cerahnya warna kuning yang dipancarkan 2 _matahari_ku, mereka menyemangatiku, Namjoon."

Hoseok mulai belajar bahwa masalah akan semakin menerpa saat kau bertumbuh dewasa. Terkadang awan ataupun gerhana akan menutupi sinar cerah matahari, terkadang saat itulah kebun _matahari_nya kehilangan kesegarannya, terkadang saat itulah Hoseok benar-benar jatuh dalam kesedihan.

Tapi Hoseok tidak pernah takut, karena ia memiliki 2 _matahari_ yang selalu mencerahkan hatinya. Meskipun akan ada malam, awan ataupun gerhana yang menutupi, meskipun akan ada fase menunduk, layu dan mati, Hoseok yakin, 2 _matahari_nya akan selalu bersinar. Maka ia selalu tersenyum, cerah, seolah memberikan semangat kepada sekelilingnya untuk melupakan rasa sedih lebih lama.

Namjoon tersenyum. Diantara pancaran radiasi hangatnya bintang merah yang bersuhu sangat sangat tinggi di luar angkasa sana, diantara banyaknya _Helianthus annuus_ yang tumbuh sekitar 3m sampai 5m dan memiliki bunga yang berkelopak banyak dan berwarna kuning cerah, berdiameter sekitar 27cm sampai 30cm di pekarangan belakang rumah keluarga Jung, sahabatnya bersinar paling cerah.

Hoseok bersinar — dengan senyum yang sangat cerah, seolah cerah _matahari_ selalu melingkupinya dalam kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

End.

Halo! Saya kembali dengan project baru haha. Maafkan saya ya seenaknya bikin project baru tanpa ada niatan menyelesaikan foodie-_-v karena jujur saya masih bingung makanan apalagi yang harus saya bahas lol. Oh iya, khusus untuk project ini saya hanya akan menuliskan pairing atau characters dari BTS saja.

Sebelumnya saya sangat berterima kasih atas review-review yang masuk dari project-project saya yang sebelumnya, saya merasa sangat diapresiasikan karena kalian secara tidak-langsung menilai dan membantu saya mengembangkan karya tulis saya yang memang masih jauh sekali dari kata _**bagus**_.

Saya akan sangat dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran, jadi saya mohon kalau memang ada beberapa ataupun banyak kesalahan dalam karya saya, kalian bisa langsung tulis di kolom review atau sampaikan langsung melalui twitter saya di -at-monoxhrome.

Dan untuk chapter berikutnya saya masih belum yakin. Jadi apa kalian bisa beri saya saran? Saya masih bimbang pair mana yang akan saya tulis, apakah jikook, taekook, atau 95-lines? Tolong beri saya saran ;_; yang jelas di chapter depan akan full of fluff dan maknae-lines, pastinya.

Mungkin segitu aja yang bisa saya tuliskan disini, semoga kalian para readers suka dengan project baru saya, dan akan lebih baik lagi jika setelah membaca kalian tinggalkan jejak review? Sebenarnya tidak memaksa sih ya tapi saya berharap banyak respon positif :3

Oke that's all, for now. Wait for my update about three or four days ahead, if you wouldn't mind :) I love you!^^

xoxo, dhana.


	2. Red Daisy (secret pair)

Flowers.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings. Genre, pairing, dan rating bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

(( ps : i'm not really really love flowers, but I found it cute when I googled about the meaning of many flowers, so I decided to write this project. ))

.

.

.

Chapter 2, _I won't be scared _: (tebak sendiri) x Jungkook (810 words)

Rating : PG-13 / T

Genre : Romance (AU! Highschool)

Prompt : _red daisy for one-sided love._

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daisy merah berarti cinta diam-diam.

.

_Cepat, cepat! Aku tidak boleh terlambat!_

Langkah kaki Jeon Jungkook menggema di sepanjang koridor yang sudah sepi itu, ia berlari, ia tidak mau terlambat, karena jam pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Kim-seonsaengnim, guru bahasa inggris yang sangat disiplin itu.

_Cepat, cepat! Sedikit lagi!_

Jungkook mempercepat larinya, lalu saat pintu kelasnya sudah terlihat, ia tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, seonsaengnim! Maaf aku terlamb-"

Di kelas belum ada orang sama sekali.

"-bat..."

Dan Jungkook hanya melongo di pintu kelas.

Ia membentuk pout kecil di bibirnya, kesal. Sudah capek-capek ia berlari dari halte bus sampai ke sekolah, ternyata belum ada orang sama sekali. Jungkook melirik jam tangannya yang kini baru menunjukkan pukul 07:30. Sekolah mulai pukul 08:00.

Dan Jungkook melongo lagi.

"Permisi?" Jungkook terkejut, sebuah suara yang lumayan berat terdengar dari belakangnya.

Jungkook menengok, dan ia lagi-lagi melongo. Jungkook berkedip, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, berkali-kali.

"Jungkook, bisa kau geser sedikit? Aku mau masuk." Ucap orang itu, bersurai _slate_, sangat tampan.

"Oh, y-ya tentu sa-saja." Jungkook menyingkir, memberi jalan.

Orang itu tersenyum. Dan Jungkook kembali melongo.

.

Hampir seharian ia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan saat para guru menjelaskan pelajaran, Jeon Jungkook sama sekali tidak memperhatikan (untung saja tidak ada satupun guru yang menyadari).

Jungkook menumpu dagunya pada telapak tangannya. Sepertinya, ia menaruh hati pada salah seorang teman sekelasnya. Teman sekelasnya yang kini bersurai _slate_, yang datang paling awal setiap pagi, yang sangat pintar memainkan saxophone, yang sangat menyukai pelajaran olahraga dan fisika.

Jungkook sudah lama menyukai teman sekelasnya itu. Mungkin sejak...pertama kali Jungkook pindah dari Busan ke sekolah ini. Terhitung 1 tahun lebih, karena sekarang saja mereka sudah di tingkat kedua.

Sayangnya Jungkook tidak pernah berani mengatakannya pada si surai _slate_.

"Hoy. Jangan memikirkan _dia_ terus, ini sudah bel pulang." Jimin –yang datang entah darimana- menyikut lengannya (lumayan) kasar.

_Ish, mengganggu sekali_, batinnya sembari menatap jengkel pada Jimin, kemudian beranjak merapikan tasnya.

.

Jungkook berjalan gontai menuju ke lokernya, di tangannya terdapat beberapa buku bank soal tebal (sekitar 3 buku, dan itu sangatlah tebal). Ia tidak akan mungkin merelakan tangannya pegal untuk membawa buku-buku itu ke rumahnya (kecuali saat ada tugas ataupun mendekati minggu ulangan), maka ia memutuskan untuk menaruhnya di loker.

Jungkook membuka loker nomor 16.

Jungkook baru saja akan langsung menaruh buku-buku tebal itu jika ia tidak melihat setangkai bunga daisy merah yang terlihat sudah mulai layu tergeletak di dalam loker kosongnya.

_Daisy merah?_

Jungkook menyapu bunga itu ke pinggir lokernya sesaat untuk menaruh buku-buku tebal itu, kemudian baru mengambilnya.

_Siapa yang menaruhnya di lokerku?_

.

Selama 4 hari sekolah selanjutnya Jungkook selalu menemukan bunga daisy merah di lokernya.

Hari ini, tepat hari ke 5 ia dikirimi setangkai bunga daisy merah setengah layu, ada tugas dari Park-seonsaengnim dan ia menyuruh untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di salah satu dari 3 buku bank soal. Jungkook pun langsung menuju ke lokernya setelah pulang sekolah, mengambil buku itu.

Tetapi kali ini daisy merah tidak sendiri, setangkai bunga itu ditemani secarik kertas berisikan beberapa kalimat.

_I face each morning with a smile at the thoughts of you_.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, siapa?

Jungkook sedikit jengah. Ia akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari tasnya, kemudian menuliskan balasan.

_You're seriously creepy._

Jungkook lalu menutup lokernya kembali dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke luar sekolah setelah membawa setangkai bunga itu, tanpa menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya berjalan dari jarak aman dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

_I was too shy to become you sun so I became a cold moon._

Demi tuhan Jungkook mulai tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Ini sudah lebih dari 12 hari lokernya selalu disinggahin bunga dan kertas. Ia pun (seperti hari-hari sebelumnya) membawa bunga itu dan menulis kembali balasan untuk tiap carik kertas yang menemani setangkai daisy merah di lokernya itu.

_Please, I hate you for being an anonymous_.

.

Kali ini tekad Jungkook sudah bulat. Ia akan mencari tahu siapa si anonimus yang selalu menaruh setangkai daisy merah setengah layu di lokernya. Jungkook pergi ke lokernya, menemukan secarik kertas lagi.

_Don't hate me_.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak membalas lagi ataupun membawa bunganya. Ia pun berpura-pura seolah ia menuliskan sesuatu sebagai balasan kemudian berjalan santai menuju luar sekolah.

Tapi tidak, tentu saja, Jungkook bersembunyi di belokan lorong saat ia rasa ia sudah cukup jauh dari deretan loker murid. Ia menunggu, menunggu sang anonimus yang ia yakini sesaat lagi akan membuka lokernya.

Dan Jungkook terkejut saat seseorang bersurai _slate_ membuka lokernya.

Jungkook langsung menghampirinya (dengan langkah tanpa suara, takut-takut kalau seseorang itu akan lari saat menyadari ada yang menghampiri). Ia tersenyum, sangat lebar, seolah hari ini adalah hari terbahagia Jungkook.

"_Kim Taehyung_."

Jungkook menepuk bahu itu, dan menemukan wajah bersemu.

"J-jungkook." Taehyung tersenyum kikuk.

Jungkook tersenyum hangat.

Taehyung kali ini tanpa ragu mendekatkan jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Jungkook. _Ia sudah cukup lelah menjadi anonimus_.

Dan bibir keduanya bertemu, kini menghapuskan cinta diam-diam keduanya,

melupakan arti dari daisy merah yang selalu singgah di loker Jungkook.

.

.

End.

(don't expect too much for a sequel me too don't really know if there'll be a sequel or no.)

MoronKiddo : hai! Terima kasih banyak hoho. Aku gak janji bakal update yoonmin cepet ya (tapi plan sudah ada kok hehe) mungkin yoonmin bakal ada di sekitar chapter 3 atau 4 hehe. Btw terima kasih sudah baca dan review, me love you^^

hello pandakim : AAAAAA KAK JANE MAKASIH SUDAH BACA DAN REVIEW SALAM CINTA DARI DHANA FT. MAS IRON DAN OM IKJE :*

she3nn0 : apa karena aku nulisnya terlalu berbelit-belit ya? Maaf ya maaf bgt kalo susah dimengerti ffnya T_T iya dia kayak gak pernah capek untuk senyum heran hidupnya bahagia bgt ugh. Btw terima kasih sudah baca dan review, me love you^^

diradesfi00 : ah masa sih padahal ff ini masih jelek bgt loh, tapi terima kasih banyak! :) . Btw terima kasih sudah baca dan review, me love you^^

iceuyanq : SAYANGKU MAKASIH UDAH SEMPETIN WAKTU BUAT BACA! (p.s jikook and taejin bakal wa update di chapter habis yoonmin oke!) (HIDUP JIKOOK!) LOVE YOU :*

minsugal : terima kasih banyakkkkk! Ini sudah taekook ya semoga suka^^ yoonmin bakal nyusul secepatnya doain aja lancar ya! Kalo yang lain aku masih susun plan hehehe. Btw terima kasih sudah baca dan review, me love you^^

taetaejin : maaf aku update taekook dulu ya, jikook bakal nyusul habis yoonmin T_T maaf bgt huhu tp aku janji bakal update secepatnya biar jikook-shipper puas (HIDUP JIKOOK!) Btw terima kasih sudah baca dan review, me love you^^

WAHHHHHHH SENANG SEKALI RESPONNYA POSITIF SEMUA. Gini dong saya jadi semangat mau lanjut ke chapter berikutnya. Terima kasih banyak!

Semoga suka chapter ke-2 nya, dan sekali lagi, bisa beri saya review setelah membaca? (tidak memaksa kok hehe). Dan sampai jumpa di chapter 3 yg probably bakal diisi sama yoonmi (kalau tidak ada perubahan plan, doakan saja).

Sekian dan terima kasih me love you!^^

((ps. Follow me on twitter -at-jungfetus and let's be friend!)) (((p.s for you all hoseok biased and bangtan biased and topp dogg biased specially, ofc.)))


	3. Purple Chrysanthemum (yoonmin)

Flowers.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings. Genre, pairing, dan rating bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

(( ps : i'm not really really love flowers, but I found it cute when I googled about the meaning of many flowers, so I decided to write this project. ))

.

.

.

Chapter 3, _heal me _: (seperti yang sudah dijanjikan) Jimin x Yoongi (1.451 words)

Rating : PG-13 / T

Genre : Romance (AU! Hospital)

Prompt : _purple chrysanthemum for being__healthy._

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kondisi ruangan putih itu sedikit tegang saat Jimin memasukinya. Disana terdapat banyak sekali peralatan medis, tapi sungguh Jimin tak peduli karena sakit di betis kanannya sangatlah menyiksa. Jimin berusaha untuk tidak mengaduh ataupun mengeluh akan lukanya, namun tetap saja tetes demi banyak tetes airmata keluar dari mata sipitnya, mengalir deras.

Seorang dokter mulai mempersiapkan obat dan suntikan dan semacamnya, sedangkan beberapa suster sudah mulai membersihkan luka di betis kanan Jimin. Jimin terbaring lesu mengingat darahnya tadi keluar lumayan banyak dari kakinya.

Jimin melipat lehernya sekedar untuk melihat kondisi kakinya.

_Kakiku..._

Kaki kanannya terlihat sangat memilukan dengan luka menganga lebar dan ada warna putih menyembul dari luka itu. Dan Jimin yakin itu bukanlah otot ataupun yang lainnya. Ia yakin tulangnya _patah_.

"Nak, kau ingin dibius total atau lokal?" tanya dokter itu, sejenak membuka masker bedahnya.

"Total." Jimin menjawab cepat disertai ringisan perih saat seorang suster mengusapkan kain beralkohol di sekitar lukanya.

_Aku tidak mau melihat kakiku untuk saat ini_.

.

Jimin tersenyum riang saat Taehyung dan Jungkook mengunjunginya. Mereka membawa banyak buah, terutama apel — kesukaan Jimin. Kedua sahabatnya itu mampir untuk sekalian memberitahu tugas sekolah pada Jimin.

"Sayang sekali, betis kananmu." Taehyung menepuk pelan pada kaki yang sekarang berbalut _gips_ itu, tanpa ada maksud sama sekali untuk membuatnya sakit.

"Ya, begitulah."

Jungkook mengunyah apelnya lalu menatap marah ke arah Jimin, "kau sih, hyung, terlalu memaksakan diri. Padahal turnamen saja masih 4 bulan lagi."

Jimin tersenyum kikuk. Yaa, salahnya juga sih terlalu memforsir diri untuk latihan mengingat ia akan mengikuti turnamen BMX di Busan yang masih 4 bulan lagi.

Dan sekarang ia malah sama sekali tidak bisa mengikuti turnamen itu.

"BMX-mu sampai rusak parah, kau tahu? Aku yakin ibumu pasti akan mengomel setelah kau pulang dari rumah sakit nanti." Timpal Taehyung.

"Hey, apa salah aku berlatih?" Jimin pura-pura mempoutkan bibirnya, yang hanya disambut oleh tatapan 'ew-park-jimin-jangan-bertingkah-imut-kau-menjijikan' dari Taehyung dan Jungkook. Kedua sahabatnya itu bertukar pandangan sebentar, kemudian menatap Jimin lagi.

"TIDAK BERLATIH SEKERAS ITU." Keduanya berkata, cukup kencang untuk terdengar hingga keluar ruang bangsal itu. Beruntung saja di bangsal itu baru diisi Jimin saja sebagai pasien yang menghuni, jadi mereka tidak mengganggu.

"Ish." Jimin mendengus.

Jungkook menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya, "jam besuk sudah selesai, sepertinya. Jimin-hyung, jangan lupa habiskan apelnya."

Taehyung dan Jungkook melambaikan tangan mereka setelah berpamitan pada Jimin.

_Hah, sendiri lagi_.

.

Orang tua Jimin sampai di kamar rawat anaknya itu, membawa 2 tangkai bunga chrysanthemum ungu dan juga sebuah vas bunga plastik kemudian menaruhnya di meja di samping ranjang Jimin. Jimin menatap keduanya bingung.

"Umma, kenapa chrysant?" tanya Jimin, setelah berhasil membuat tubuhnya terduduk.

"Keinginan besar untuk sembuh." Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan ummanya.

"aku tidak marah padamu, Jimin. Aku tidak pernah marah padamu atas BMX hobimu." Appanya mulai berbicara.

"Hanya saja, lain kali, kumohon, jim, perhatikan keselamatanmu."

Jimin menunduk. Merasa tidak enak hati. Ya, sudah beruntung selama ini appanya tidak pernah marah ataupun menentang hobinya bermain sepeda BMX. Malah ia mendukung penuh hobi anaknya itu. Tapi mengingat apa yang terjadi pada kakinya, Jimin yakin appanya akan menentang itu setelah ia sembuh.

"Sayang, umma dan appa tidak akan melarangmu untuk bermain BMX lagi setelah ini, kami tetap akan mendukungmu, kamu harus kembangkan hobi itu, karena kamu punya potensi, jim. Hanya saja, lain kali lebih berhati-hati, ya." Ummanya mencium dahinya, mengekspresikan ketulusan dari kata-katanya tadi.

"Terima kasih, umma, appa." Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pada umma dan appanya secara bergantian, sembari tersenyum.

"Oh iya, umma sudah konfirmasi dengan dokter Seokjin, kamu sudah boleh pulang nanti setelah menjalani terapi berjalan."

Jimin hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

_Rasanya mau pulang saja kok lama sekali, ya_.

.

"Bagaimana, Jim, sudah merasa baikkan?" dokter Seokjin memeriksa kesehatannya, mulai dari tensi darah, kemudian membuka gips Jimin hanya untuk memeriksa kondisi betis yang 4 hari lalu terluka itu.

"Belum." Jimin sibuk memainkan ponselnya, ber_chatting_ ria dengan entah siapa. Mungkin Jungkook atau Taehyung.

Orang tua Jimin memutuskan untuk benar-benar mengharuskan Jimin stay di rumah sakit sampai kakinya benar-benar sembuh total karena mereka tahu anak itu pasti akan membuat fraktur di kakinya makin parah jika mereka membiarkan Jimin ke sekolah sebelum kakinya pulih total.

"Mulai besok kau akan menjalani latihan berjalan dengan 2 tongkat Jim. Kuharap kau akan cepat terbiasa." Dokter Seokjin membungkus kaki Jimin dengan gips baru.

"Dan mulai sekarang kau akan diurus dan dilatih oleh Yoongi."

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya, menatap dokter Seokjin dan seorang perawat pria berkulit putih yang lebih pantas dibilang pucat, berdiri di belakang si dokter.

Perawat pria itu tersenyum hangat pada Jimin. Jimin bersumpah dadanya berdebar tidak karuan, menyadari senyuman itu ditujukan padanya.

_Sepertinya, aku akan sangat menikmati saat-saat penyembuhan dirumah sakit_.

Jimin tersenyum balik pada perawat itu, menciptakan _crescent_ di matanya.

.

"Park Jimin." Yoongi memanggilnya saat perawat itu memasuki kamarnya.

"Ya." Jimin hanya menjawab singkat.

"Orang tuamu menyuruhku untuk rutin mengganti bunga chrysantmu." Yoongi tersenyum.

_Demi tuhan ini baru jam 7 pagi dan senyumnya sudah secerah matahari jam 12_, batin Jimin.

"O-oh begitu." Jimin balas tersenyum, hanya saja sedikit lebih kikuk dan malu-malu.

Yoongi berjalan menghampirinya, membawa dua tangkai bunga chrysanthemum ungu yang masih segar, kemudian menaruhnya untuk menggantikan posisi bunga kemarin di vas bunga plastik milik Jimin.

"Orang tuamu pasti sangat menyayangimu, ya." Yoongi terkekeh kecil saat Jimin menatap chrysanthemum di vasnya.

"Ya, maklum. Aku anak tunggal."

Yoongi kemudian membuka tirai kamar rawat Jimin, membiarkan sinar matahari masuk dan menyinari kamar yang kini sudah tidak diterangi lampu lagi.

"Apa kau mau berjemur sebentar di luar? Cahaya matahari pagi mengandung vitamin D yang bagus untuk tulang, jadi kau bisa sembuh lebih cepat." Ucap Yoongi sembari tangan terampilnya mengganti botol infus Jimin yang isinya sudah habis itu.

"Boleh." Jimin menyengir.

_Tak apa, malah aku tidak ingin sembuh lebih cepat. Aku ingin lebih lama disini agar bisa selalu melihatmu._

.

Jimin bisa merasakan, ia mulai jatuh cinta pada perawatnya. Jimin banyak bertukar cerita dengan Yoongi. Dan kini ia tahu, Yoongi 2 tahun lebih tua daripadanya, berasal dari Daegu, sangat menyukai musik hip-hop, dan juga suka makan makanan manis seperti macarons.

Yoongi berkali-kali mengingatkan Jimin untuk berhati-hati dengan tongkatnya saat latihan berjalan. Sekarang Jimin sudah memasuki tahap _hampir sembuh_, karena ia masih harus menggunakan gips dan satu tongkat.

"Perlahan, jim. Jangan terlalu cepat, nanti kau jatuh." Ucap Yoongi, menatap dengan khawatir pada betis kanan Jimin.

_Yang ada aku sudah jatuh ke lubang hatimu_.

Jimin tersenyum, "iya, hyung, kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali."

Dan Jimin melihat orang tuanya menghampirinya, membawa 2 tangkai bunga chrysanthemum ungu. Ia mengambil bunga-bunga itu dari tangan ummanya, lalu menyuruh kedua orangtuanya untuk segera bertemu dokter Seokjin.

"Eh, hyung? Terimalah." Jimin mengangkat satu tangkai bunga di tangan kanannya sembari ia arahkan pada Yoongi.

"Untukku?"

"Ya." Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal setelah setangkai bunga itu berpindah tangan, "sembuhkan aku, hyung."

Yoongi tersenyum kikuk, rona merah menghias pipi putihnya.

_Kenapa aku...berdebar-debar?_, batin Yoongi sembari memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang, memperhatikan Jimin tersenyum sangat lembut kepadanya.

Dan Yoongi menjawab dengan tersipu, "ya, pasti."

.

Sayang sekali hari ini adalah hari ke-23 ia berada di rumah sakit, hari dimana dokter Seokjin sudah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah melepas gips dan bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakinya karena tulangnya sudah _recovering_ dengan sangat baik. Itu artinya Jimin sudah bisa pulang.

Itu artinya ia tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Yoongi.

Jimin kesal sekali saat pagi ini ia melihat Yoongi tak lagi mengganti bunga di vasnya (orang tua Jimin juga sudah membawanya pulang di hari sebelumnya). Ia merutuk, ia ingin tinggal lebih lama, tapi jujur saja ia rindu sekolah, rindu 2 sahabatnya, rindu Namjoon dan Hoseok, para pelatih BMX-nya.

Tapi Yoongi dan dokter Seokjin ada disana saat orang tuanya menjemputnya. Mereka membantu Jimin keluar dari kamar rawat sembari dokter Seokjin memberikan nasihat-nasihat untuk Jimin agar selalu menjaga keselamatan dan kesehatan.

Da Yoongi tidak banyak bicara, hanya memberikan sebuah surat kepada Jimin.

Dan Jimin menerimanya dengan sedikit sedih.

.

Jimin membuka surat dari Yoongi saat ia sampai di kamarnya, ia kemudian membaca secara seksama.

"_Jimin, setelah kau sembuh, kuharap kau akan lebih berhati-hati dalam hal apapun. Jangan sampai menyakiti dan melukai dirimu sendiri lagi^^. _

_Aku suka pada purple chrysanthemum, dan beberapa hari lalu kau memberikanku setangkai. Aku selalu suka bunga itu, kau tahu kenapa? Karena bunga itu seolah memberi harapan untuk sembuh._

_Dan kau sudah sembuh sekarang, berbahagialah. Hanya saja, sekarang aku kembali bekerja di shift malam dan tak lagi bisa menemanimu berjemur dibawah sinar matahari pagi. Rasanya membosankan, tak ada teman yang bisa diajak bercerita, aku rindu padamu, sungguh._

_Dan juga, kurasa aku, mulai menyukaimu._

_p.s : purple chrysanthemum yang kau berikan masih ada di lokerku._

_Sehat selalu, Jim^^."_

Jimin membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya pada apa yang ia baru saja baca. Yoongi, suka padanya?

Jimin memeriksa catatan di belakang surat itu.

"_Kau ada jadwal untuk kontrol minggu depan. Bring me a purple chrysanthemum, would you?"_

Jimin tersenyum.

Mungkin minggu depan akan jadi saat yang tepat untuk Jimin menyatakan perasaannya pada si perawat Yoongi.

.

.

End.

VampireDPS : HAIIIII tebakan kamu benar sekali selamat! Thankyou huhu^^ Btw terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya, me love you!^^

tifagyeomi97 : yah aku juga sebenernya tapi meaning of each flowers are deep for me haha. Noted! Ditunggu aja ya ada plan untuk vmin tapi belum rampung semua haha. Btw terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya, me love you!^^

tifagyeomi97 : gampang ditebak ya haha

diradesfi00 : hai ini update aku yoonmin semoga suka ya! :3 Btw terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya, me love you!^^

she3nn0 : hehehe bagus deh kalo kamu suka, saya senang! Btw terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya, me love you!^^

kyumin pu : ah terima kasih! Ini yoonmin nya sudah update ya semoga suka :3 Btw terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya, me love you!^^

minsugal : iya sama-sama! Yoonmin nya sudah ditepati ya semoga suka :3 Btw terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya, me love you!^^

iceuyanq : ya sebenernya taehyung ada sisi semenya tau day. Nih wa update yoonmin for all yoonmin shipper termasuk u jd semoga suka ya :3 Btw terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya, me love you!^^

vitaemin : terima kasih banyak! huhu iya aku sayangnya blm rampungin idenya haha, jadi coming soon ya. Btw terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya, me love you!^^

MoronKiddo : yaaaa terima kasih :) ini yoonmin nya sudah di update ya semoga suka :3 Btw terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya, me love you!^^

454 : /pukulin abang kamu/ /gak/ hehe gak apaaa semoga suka ceritanya yaa. Aku udah planning angst buat vhope terus kalo namjin nyusul ya. Btw terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya, me love you!^^

YAAAAAAA responnya bagus semua saya senang sekali huhu terima kasih banyak!. Dah saya bingung mau ngomong apalagi pokoknya chapter depan vmin! (tapi gak janji update cepet haha :3).

Ya sekali lagi bisa anda tinggalkan review setelah membaca? Sampai bertemu di chapter depan^^


	4. Black Orchid (namjin)

Flowers.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings. Genre, pairing, dan rating bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4, _Fixated_ : Rap Monster & Jin (1.122 words)

Rating : PG-15 (implied sexual activity, character death)

Genre : angst, romance

"_I'm your mania either your hypomania."_

Prompt : Black Orchid for absolute authority.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon, 27 tahun, bersulang dengan para teman dan karyawannya, merayakan kesuksesan peningkatan saham perusahaannya. Namjoon mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada semua orang yang datang ke pesta itu, menjabat satu-persatu semua tangan orang-orang yang banyak membantunya.

Namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling _ballroom_ besar itu, mencari orang yang sedari tadi tak ia lihat. Para tamu Namjoon mempersilahkan ia untuk pergi saat ia meminta izin kepada mereka.

Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya santai menyusuri seisi _ballroom_, sekali ia berhenti untuk berbincang sejenak dengan sahabat karibnya, Hoseok, yang rela datang jauh dari Swiss untuk menghadiri acara Namjoon. Setelahnya, Namjoon pergi, beralasan untuk mencari seseorang (memang benar adanya).

Namjoon kembali melangkahkan kakinya, mencari seseorang yang sangat ia harapkan kehadirannya di pesta itu, orang penting diatas semua kekuasaannya, _miliknya_.

Dan disanalah orang berumur 29 tahun itu, berdiri 5 meter jaraknya dari sosok Namjoon, tubuhnya berbalut _tuxedo_ putih yang kontras dengan _tuxedo_ hitam Namjoon, dengan segelas _wine_ di tangannya dan sebuah senyum lembut terpatri di bibirnya.

Seokjin selalu ada disana, saat-saat dimana Namjoon menikmati semua kebahagiaannya.

.

Namjoon membisikkan banyak kata-kata manis ke telinga Seokjin malam itu di kamar apartemennya. Seokjin, terbaring di kasur Namjoon, terjerat dalam tekanan Namjoon, tekanan yang sangat ia sukai, hanya bisa mengaitkan kedua lengannya ke leher Namjoon, sedang kakinya melingkar di pinggang Namjoon, seakan hidupnya sangat bergantung kepada Namjoon.

Seokjin tersenyum saat Namjoon menandai leher dan sekitar collarbonenya. Seokjin tidak mengeluarkan keluh apapun saat Namjoon menghisap tanda-tanda yang kini membercak merah keunguan itu semakin kuat, membuat Seokjin yakin tanda itu akan berbekas hingga 2 hari kedepan.

Namjoon hanya terkekeh kecil saat ia menekan tubuh bagian bawahnya ke dalam Seokjin. Ia melihat Seokjin sekilas, terlihat sangat rapuh juga sangat mempesona, mulutnya terus memohon kepada Namjoon dan mengeluarkan suara-suara yang selalu Namjoon sukai.

Sekali lagi Namjoon menandai bagian tubuh Seokjin, kali ini di bawah rahangnya, Seokjin menangis dan meringis kesakitan tetapi sama sekali tak menghentikan Namjoon.

"_Mine_."

Dan Seokjin memeluk erat leher Namjoon, menangis bahagia di ceruk leher lelaki tan itu.

.

Seokjin terbangun pagi harinya menemukan sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

'_Maaf aku harus berangkat pagi hari ini. Anggap saja bunga itu sebagai permintaan maafku._

_Sampai bertemu nanti sore, Mine._'

Seokjin terkekeh, ia lalu membalas pesan tersebut dengan hanya sekedar terima kasih singkat dengan emoji hati merah. Dan saat Seokjin menengok ke arah kiri, di meja nakas milik Namjoon, terdapat 5 sampai 7 bunga anggrek hitam.

Anggrek hitam, spesies anggrek yang hanya tumbuh di pulau Kalimantan, Indonesia. Yang kini jumlahnya sudah sangat sedikit, dikarenakan habitat aslinya sudah banyak hancur. Arti dari bunga itu sendiri adalah kekuasaan dan otoritas mutlak.

Ya, Seokjin pernah membaca beberapa artikel tentang anggrek, tetapi aggrek hitam lah yang paling menarik hatinya.

Dan Seokjin menghapus airmata bahagia di sudut matanya perlahan dengan aggrek hitam dalam pelukan salah satu tangannya.

.

2 hari kemudian Seokjin mengundang Namjoon untuk datang ke pelukannya, saat Namjoon muncul di pintu apartemen mereka, dengan wajah sedih, hancur, dan lelah. Tas kerjanya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Seokjin mengusap punggung Namjoon dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang. Seokjin mendengarkan Namjoon bercerita. Ibu Namjoon, orang pertama yang memilih Seokjin untuk menjadi anak angkatnya, orang yang pertama memperkenalkan Seokjin kepada Namjoon, orang pertama yang tahu dan menyetujui hubungan mereka, kini sudah beristirahat dalam damai di pangkuan tuhan.

Namjoon terisak, walau hanya beberapa kali, menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya tak akan lagi menyapanya lewat telepon, bahwa ibunya tak akan lagi disana saat Namjoon dan Seokjin datang mengunjunginya, bahwa ibunya tak akan lagi bersama mereka.

Seokjin mengusap rambut Namjoon, menenangkan Namjoon dengan usapan di punggung yang sangat hangat, meskipun Namjoon tahu bahwa Seokjin menangis juga. Namjoon menggumamkan terima kasih dan Seokjin mengangguk, tersenyum, senyum hangat yang selalu mengingatkan Namjoon kepada ibunya.

Namjoon dan Seokjin menghabiskan malam mereka dengan memeluk tubuh masing-masing hingga fajar mengintip di ufuk timur. Dan saat terbangun, Namjoon masih mendapati Seokjin dalam pelukannya, terlelap tanpa suara.

Seokjin pun selalu disana, saat-saat dimana Namjoon menerima semua kesedihannya.

.

Anggrek hitam itu lagi datang 3 bulan kemudian, tepat saat Seokjin sedang memasak ravioli di dapur. Terselip diantara 5 helai bunga itu sebuah kertas putih, berisikan tulisan yang meskipun tidak rapi namun jelas terbaca, (Seokjin yakin sekali itu adalah tulisan Namjoon), berisikan,

'Thank you for being born, happy birthday.'

Kedua kalinya Seokjin menangis bahagia dengan anggrek hitam dalam pangkuan tangannya.

.

Mereka melewati hari-hari mereka tak hanya dengan kisah-kisah manis.

Sering kali keduanya bersitegang karena kesalah-pahaman. Tetapi semua itu tak pernah berujung kepada perpisahan. Namjoon bersyukur Seokjin selalu memahaminya dan selalu mengisi kekurangannya dan keegoisannya.

Hari berlalu, minggu berlalu, bulan berlalu, hingga bertahun-tahun pun berlalu. Tapi Seokjin masih merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya saat Namjoon mengecup bibirnya lembut di pagi hari dengan ucapan selamat pagi yang manis, saat Namjoon memeluknya, ataupun saat Namjoon menatapnya dengan manik hitam yang penuh dengan banyak rahasia mengejutkan yang selalu Seokjin kagumi.

"Seokjin."

Seokjin hanya menunduk ke bawah, menemukan wajah lelah Namjoon yang kini keriput halus semakin muncul banyak di wajahnya, tetapi senyum Namjoon tak pernah terlihat berbeda.

"sekitar beberapa menit lagi pesananku datang. Bisa kau ambilkan itu untukku nanti?"

Seokjin mengangguk, memberikan senyum terbaiknya yang selalu Namjoon puja.

Seokjin mengusap rambut Namjoon. ia ingat sekali dulu Namjoon pernah mengecat rambutnya menjadi blonde, silver, merah, lalu putih. Dan Seokjin sangat bersyukur Namjoon kini membiarkan warna asli rambutnya menghiasi kepalanya.

Namjoon tertidur, dan Seokjin, di umurnya yang ke 67 tahun, kini terus mengusap rambutnya sembari melantunkan lullaby favorit mereka.

Bel apartemen itu berbunyi, dan Seokjin menemukan Jimin, seorang kurir pengantar bunga dari toko langganannya menyodorkan 6 helai anggrek hitam ke arahnya dengan senyum ceria.

Setelahnya Seokjin kembali ke sofa perlahan mengangkat kepala Namjoon, tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk membangunkan Namjoon dari tidur tenangnya. Dan Seokjin untuk ketiga kalinya menangis dengan anggrek hitam dalam pangkuan tangannya, namun kali ini terasa sempurna dengan Namjoon tertidur di pangkuannya.

.

Tepatnya 39 tahun sejak mereka pertama bertemu, dalam usianya yang ke 65 tahun, Namjoon menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya saat ia tengah menikmati tidur siangnya di pangkuan Seokjin, tepat 15 menit setelah Seokjin menerima anggrek hitam itu.

Keesokan harinya, Seokjin tidak lagi menangis saat upacara pemakaman Namjoon. Padahal beberapa temannya seperti Yoongi, Jungkook, dan Taehyung menangis. Hujan turun tak lama setelah upacara pemakaman selesai.

Tetapi Seokjin tetap disana, membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup dibasahi tetes-tetes air hujan yang turun deras. Seokjin berdiri terdiam disana, menatap pusara putih dengan nama yang selalu ia puja tertera jelas disana.

Seokjin meneteskan airmatanya, membiarkannya dihapus oleh air hujan yang turun membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia pun tersenyum, senyum hangat terbaik yang selalu ia berikan kepada Namjoon sebelum Seokjin akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi setelah mengucapkan 'I love you' terakhirnya.

Dalam genggaman Seokjin, sebuah kertas basah, yang masih bisa terbaca jelas tulisan Namjoon yang tidak rapi, yang datang bersamaan dengan 6 helai anggrek yang ia terima kemarin,

'_Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Let's meet in another lifetime, Mine._'

.

.

End.

tifagyeomi97 : iyanih haha jimin oon ya /gak. Btw terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya!

diradesfi00 : semoga suka dengan yoonmin nya hehe. Ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya!

VampireDPS : maaf ya sekarang aku update namjin dulu soalnya lg ngefeel bgt ugh ;_; aku gak janji update cepet untuk chap selanjutnya soalnya sibuk sekolah huhu. Btw terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya!

kyumin pu : semoga suka :3 terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya!

minsugal : iya memang aku sebenernya kurang feel sama yoonmin tapi demi readers hehe aku buatin, jadi maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan ya huhu. Sequel ya? Wah aku gak yakin haha tapi lihat saja ke depannya nanti. terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya!

MoronKiddo : iya memang huhu maaf ya ;_; terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya!

iceuyanq : UGH AKU LAGI SAYANG BGT SAMA NAMJIN TOLONGIN DONG AKU TERJERAT PAPA-MAMA SHIP INI. Jikook menyusul tapi aku gak janji cepet soalnya SIBUK BGT SEKOLAH YAAMPUN KZL. Thanks for reading and reviewing :3

454 : maaf bgt nih namjinnya aku bikin angst huhu T_T terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya!

She3nn0 : taekook kemarin sudah kan huhu terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya!

Flenkyu : ya that's my boy hahaha everyone loves hoseokie chuchu terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya!

Flenkyu : iya taehyung soalnya dia pas jd anonimus lol. terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya!

Deedee : neomu joha terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya!

HAI SEMUANYA maaf ya lama gak update huhu diriku sibuk bgt sama sekolah ;_; oh iya kalo yg bingung, disini kan Namjoon ceritanya seorang pengusaha sukses, jd jangan kaget Namjoon beliin Seokjin anggrek hitam yang harganya sekarang mahaaaaaaaaal bgt hehe.

Probably aku bakal take hiatus untuk sebulan full, karena aku mau ngejar rank #1 biar orangtuaku bangga nih huhu. Maafkan aku readersnim T_T

Dan aku gatau lagi mau ngomong apa jadi kalau ada yang mau bertanya ataupun mungkin mau berteman sama aku silahkan mention ke blaxxtea on twitter hehe^^

That's all, see you in March! I love you chuchuchu :3


	5. Black Rose (jungkook's side of view)

Flowers.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings. Genre, pairing, dan rating bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5, _I died a long time ago_ : (guess this one) & Jungkook (593 words)

Rating : PG-15 (idol universe, warning for smoking.)

Genre : angst, friendship

Prompt :_ In which__ Jungkook__ learns that he is dying slowly._

(Black Rose for your death.)

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook melihat _dia_ menghembuskan asap tipis lagi ke udara. Sudah kesekian kalinya, sejak pertama kali Jungkook menangkapnya. Ia ingin sekali membuang semua batang kanker itu dari laci dimana _dia_ menyembunyikannya. Tetapi _dia_ selalu berkata "berhenti ikut campur.".

_Dia_ berdiri disana, bersandar dengan sikunya menumpu pada pembatas besi. _Dia_ menghisap, kemudian menghembuskan asap ke segarnya udara malam Seoul. Terus begitu, dengan ritme yang tenang, dengan ritme yang berlawanan dengan detak jantungnya.

Jungkook tahu, dunia idol dimana ia hidup bersama 6 lainnya, termasuk _dia_, adalah dunia yang kejam. Apalagi untuk _dia_. Semua tanggung jawab bermuara padanya, dan Jungkook paham betul bagaimana rasanya menopang beban diatas pundakmu sendiri.

Jungkook menarik ujung bibirnya, sangat sedikit tetapi _dia_ bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Ada apa?" _dia_ berkata, matanya tak lepas dari pemandangan kota di bawahnya.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Cepatlah, sebelum Seokjin-hyung menemukanmu." balas Jungkook sebelum berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan _dia_ tenggelam dalam pikirannya lagi.

.

Jungkook melihatnya lagi, dengan batang kanker diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Kali ini ekspresinya melunak, tak seperti hari-hari kemarin dimana wajah dingin menghirup dan menghembuskan asap ke udara.

"Hyung, ceritakan sesuatu." Jungkook berkata.

_Dia_ tersenyum, senyum manis yang khas, yang selalu Jungkook sukai. _Dia_ tersenyum, Jungkook selalu memintanya untuk bercerita saat ia merasa kesepian.

"Aku sudah bercerita banyak padamu."

Jungkook menunduk. Ya, benar. _Dia_ sudah bercerita banyak, walau tanpa kata-kata terselip keluar dari bibirnya.

_Dia_ menceritakan pahitnya hidup, menceritakan bagaimana ia mati secara perlahan.

.

Jungkook bersyukur, kali ini ia menemukannya sedang tertidur. Sofa tua di dorm mereka memang cukup nyaman, untungnya. Jungkook mendekat, memindai wajah lelah itu perlahan.

Kantung matanya menghitam, lebih buruk dari hari sebelumnya. Bibirnya mengering, seperti sudah lama sekali sejak ia minum air segar. Pipinya bertambah tirus, menampakkan tulang pipinya.

Jungkook menyampirkan selimutnya diatas tubuh _dia_ yang tertidur lelap. Jungkook tersenyum, bukan senyum biasa. Jungkook tersenyum, sebuah senyum hasil perpaduan kekecewaan, kesedihan, dan penghormatan.

.

_Dia_ memberi setangkai bunga mawar hitam pada Jungkook hari itu. Jungkook tidak mengerti, tetapi ia menerima bunga itu dengan senyum ketulusan terpatri di bibirnya.

"Suatu hari datanglah menjengukku dengan bunga itu."

Jungkook semakin tidak mengerti.

Jungkook memang tidak pernah mengerti.

_Dia_ terlalu sulit untuk ditebak.

.

_Dia_ menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pangkuan Seokjin. _Dia_ sedang berjalan ke kamarnya saat serangan jantung itu tiba-tiba datang.

Seokjin, panik luar biasa, menyuruh Jungkook untuk cepat membantunya membopong _dia_ menuju ke mobilnya, Hoseok datang membantu sesaat setelah ia tiba dari latihan.

Tetapi semua sia-sia, _dia_ tidak bangun lagi setelah semua upaya pertolongan dilakukan padanya. Mereka semua menunduk, dengan mata yang bersiap menjatuhkan airmata.

Mereka mendapat kesempatan terakhir mereka untuk melihat wajahnya.

Seokjin, Hoseok dan Jungkook melihat kepada satu sama lain, kemudian Seokjin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Dan bersamaan, mereka menangis, tiga yang paling berduka mengetahui _dia_ sudah tak akan bangun lagi.

.

Jungkook datang dengan setangkai mawar hitam sore itu. Hyungnya, mulai dari yang tertua ke yang muda, menangis mengantar kepergian _dia_.

Jungkook tidak menangis. Ia sudah cukup puas. Karena selama _dia_ hidup, Jungkook sudah banyak menangis, melihatnya membunuh dirinya sendiri di hadapan Jungkook.

Satu persatu dari mereka menyampaikan _eulogies_ di depan makam itu. Semuanya tulus, Jungkook tahu. Mereka sudah menjadi keluarga sejak trainee, Jungkook tahu.

Jungkook sendiri hanya menyampaikan kata-kata singkat. Ia tidak mau membuang kata-kata, mengingat _dia_ sudah tidak akan mendengar kata-kata itu lagi.

Semua sudah bersiap pulang, meninggalkan makam itu dalam kedamaian. Tetapi 6 diantara mereka tinggal sementara, mengucapkan selamat tinggal lebih lama.

Jungkook maju, meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar hitam itu diatas makamnya.

"Seperti permintaanmu, hyung."

Dan Jungkook tersenyum, perpaduan antara kesedihan dan penghormatan, setetes airmata keluar dari pelupuk kirinya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, _leader_."

.

Penjelasan : kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa _dia_ kan? Nah _dia_ ini diawal cerita sudah disebutkan merokok, dan kalian pasti tahu salah satu akibat dari merokok adalah serangan jantung.

Dan _dia_ sendiri merokok karena _dia_ sudah lelah, tetapi tidak dalam konteks menyerah, karena menurutnya apa yang telah _dia_ lakukan selama ini sia-sia, setelah melihat banyak komentar negatif (still, one negative can kills a hundred positive). Dan _dia_ memutuskan untuk bunuh diri secara perlahan, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, dengan merokok.

Disini ada tiga yang paling berduka. Yang pertama, Seokjin, karena _dia_ adalah satu-satunya yang paling bisa diandalkan dan selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk bersandar. Seokjin yang paling dekat dengan _dia_, tetapi Seokjin tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia merokok dan memendam semua bebannya sendiri. Dan ya, Seokjin menaruh hati pada _dia_.

Hoseok adalah teman baik _dia_. _Dia_ sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Lahir ditahun yang sama memberikan banyak keuntungan bagi hubungan persahabatan mereka. Mereka berbagi cerita, mimpi, bahkan suka-duka. Dan Hoseok pun, sama seperti Seokjin, tidak pernah tahu sahabatnya memendam depresi karena sahabatnya selalu berkata baik-baik saja, dan Hoseok tahu, sudah terlambat untuk menyesali betapa bodohnya ia untuk mempercayai kata baik-baik saja yang menutupi _dia_.

Jungkook secara tidak sengaja malam itu menangkap _dia_ sedang merokok di balkon. Dan sejak hari itu, _dia_ memohon agar Jungkook tidak memberitahukan hal itu kepada siapapun. Dan Jungkook paham, maka ia menyimpannya rapat-rapat. Jungkook adalah satu-satunya orang yang _dia_ izinkan untuk melihatnya mati secara perlahan.

AbigailWoo : jangan nangis dong kkk~ nope, aku dari jakarta but aku terharu bgt pas tau kalo anggrek hitam itu hanya tumbuh di kalimantan (proud to be indonesian!) Duh cowok kayak namjoon langka bgt kayak anggrek hitam wkwk. Aaah terima kasih banyak ;-; btw terima kasih sudah mampir baca dan review ya!^^

: soalnya pas bikin namjinnya lagi feel bgt pake genre angst huhu maaf ya ;_; iya nanti kalo ada ide bagus aku bikin namjin lagi! btw terima kasih sudah mampir baca dan review ya!^^

Diyahpark1004 : iya tapi kalo chrysanthemum lebih enak kalo sudah berbentuk the, enak bgt T_T iya huhu namjin cocok bgt buat yg sedih2 /gak. btw terima kasih sudah mampir baca dan review ya!^^

DiraDesfi26 : iyanih hehe, sudah dilanjut nih! btw terima kasih sudah mampir baca dan review ya!^^

She3nn0 : terima kasih banyak huhu aku terharu T_T btw terima kasih sudah mampir baca dan review ya!^^

.39 : ah terima kasih banyak! T_T IYA NAMJIN IS LIFE HUHU :3 #teamnamjin btw terima kasih sudah mampir baca dan review ya!^^

Flenkyu : wah terima kasih banyak! Iya Hoseok memang minta bgt dijadiin husband ya hoho. Oke, nanti kalo dapet ide bagus aku bikin cerita khusus untuk Hoseok lagi! btw terima kasih sudah mampir baca dan review ya!^^

Anthi lee : hai salam kenal! Iya gak apa huhu review kamu sangat aku hargai, makasih banyak T_T aku lg planning on vhope hehe just wait for it! btw terima kasih sudah mampir baca dan review ya!^^

Ayaseu : kamu suka namseok?

Ayaseu : ah terima kasih banyak T_T

Ayaseu : mau bikin skinship yoonmin tapi akunya gak ngefeel sama ship ini sebenernya miane ;_;

Ayaseu : hai salam kenal juga! Iya namjin emang perfect couple huhu my #1 otp. Uh terima kasih banyak T_T kamu bikin terharu deh huhu. Yoonkook? Bisa bisa, tapi aku bener-bener gak janji update cepet ya soalnya banyak bgt request dan aku juga lg sibuk bgt sekolah maaf ya T_T btw terima kasih sudah mampir baca dan review ya!^^

Hai dhana balik lagi membawa chapter baru untuk kalian! Maaf lho dhana late update bgt bcs sibuk mengejar ranking #1 (ganbatte!). Oh iya untuk chapter ini aku pake cast namkook bcs kalian liatin deh, di setiap interview/show, jungkook ngeliat namjoon tuh kayak penuh respect, and I really adore their brothership bcs yes the one is so respectful and the other one is so caring about his dongsaeng's improvements. And really, day by day I feel so proud of bts bcs yes their workhards are really great!

Tidak ingin bercuap banyak, hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa saya juga sedang mencoba menulis fic dalam bahasa inggris, kalian bisa cek akun saya mcburgers di asianfanfics!^^

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan boleh aku meminta sesuatu? Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan review agar aku bisa tahu bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah membaca karyaku!

Sekian!

P.S #1 : no longer using saya bcs it's too damn, sounds too formal yeah.

P.S #2 : follow me on twitter at cyphermania (yes labil bgt ya doyan ganti uname huhu)


End file.
